Pack Bond
by Paquerette-san
Summary: barry ne travaille pas souvent avec les raptors, mais il a passé des mois à les étudier. Grady a un lien unique avec elles, et Barry lui a dit plus d'une fois qu'elles avaient du respect pour lui. quand Blue touche la joue d'Owen, Barry se met à penser qu'il y a plus...
**Bonjour,**

 **Beci est une traduction du one shot Pack Bond de WeeLittleBeastie qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation.**

 **C'est aussi mon premier travail sur ce site (et probablement le seul avant un très long moment). Bien évidemment il n'est pas parfait, ainsi si vous avez des remarques par rapport à la traduction, je serais ravie de les lire.**

 **N'ayant pas de bêta, je n'ai corrigé que les fautes que j'ai aperçues.**

 **Je préviens qu'il y a des mentions de sang pour ceux qui ont du mal.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

"Regarde le ciel encore une fois et je ferai en sorte que tu le rejoignes. »

Le sarcasme d'Owen est taquin mais Barry peut sentir l'agacement dû à son inattention. Il ne le regarde pas, concentré sur la meute de vélociraptors sous la passerelle. Quatre paires d'yeux jaunes, mortellement intelligentes, sont sur lui, attendant les instructions.

Barry soupire et fait un geste vers les cumulonimbus au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu sais comment le temps est ici. Un moment il fait soleil avec une petite brise et l'instant d'après nous devrons nous précipiter sous l'Arche. »

Il regarda les raptors Blue avait la tête inclinée, comme si elle écoutait leur conversation.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais nous devons terminer. »

« Pas encore. »

Et il y avait ce ton, cette détermination inébranlable un peu irritante, qui donna envie de s'arracher les cheveux à Barry.

« C'est une belle journée, Barry. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de bonne heure pour une petite averse. »

« Une petite… »

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite et descendit de la passerelle, marmonnant à propos de crétins butés. Owen sourit mais son attention est entièrement dirigée vers ses raptors. Elles n'ont pas bougé, leur attention focalisée sur lui, et il sent un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Du progrès. Après des mois, elles font enfin des progrès.

Il sent le grondement du tonnerre et l'attention de Delta vacille alors qu'elle jette un œil au ciel et secoue la tête. Owen claque sa langue pour la rappeler et sent ses yeux revenir sur lui, calculateurs. Ils ne sont pas froids il les a élevées alors il sait que leur visage a un surprenant nombre d'expressions. Il y a ce regard qu'elles ne réservent qu'à lui. Barry pense qu'elles le respectent, non pas comme un égal mais comme un être à part entière. Il ne sait pas s'il est d'accord avec lui, mais il se sent honoré qu'elles le regardent différemment des autres.

Le tonnerre est de plus en plus fort et il peut en voir les lumières à chaque fois, ce qui met en relief les raptors. Elles s'agitent, balançant leur poids et se chamaillant les unes les autres. Blue tourna la tête en direction de leur abri et Owen soupira, baissant une main pour atteindre le seau et y prendre un rat congelé, le lançant à Blue avant d'aller en chercher un autre.

Et le monde explosa.

Il y avait des protocoles. Des trucs du style « ne pas renvoyer la sécurité assignée à l'enclos des raptors », ou « ne pas être sur les passerelles en métal conducteur pendant un orage juste parce que tu es têtu (okay, ça ressemble à de la paraphrase) ». Mais Owen Grady aimait ignorer ces protocoles.

Barry comprend la sécurité, partiellement du moins. Certains d'entre eux sont des novices et ont la gâchette plutôt facile, et si ils perdent leur sang-froid et tirent sur un raptor, la fragile confiance établie entre Owen et les animaux est perdue. Il les accepte, quand Hoskins ou Mme Dearing ou encore les personnes en charge de la nourriture sont dans le coin, mais lorsqu'il n'y a que lui et Barry, il les renvoie de l'enceinte, les faisant attendre, et ils obéissent de bonne grâce. Aucun d'eux ne veut se risquer à finir en déjeuner.

Il voit les éclairs, entend le bruit d'un coup de feu et les raptors poussent un cri perçant, et c'est comme regarder un film au ralenti lorqu'Owen devient un poids mort, passe par-dessus la passerelle et s'écrase dans l'enclos, 6 mètres plus bas. Barry crie, réveillant les gardes de sécurité assis pas loin. Il leur hurle d'appeler une ambulance alors qu'il grimpe sur l'échelle le plus vite possible.

Il avait plaisanté une fois là-dessus : s'il y avait une façon de mourir, il aurait aimé être dévoré par sa meute de raptors. Barry avait pensé qu'il y avait plus que de l'honnêteté dans cette déclaration, mais l'avait balayée car seul un dingue voudrait être la bouffe d'un raptor. Et Owen n'avait pas de pensées suicidaires, même si sa manière de travailler pouvait le laisser penser.

Il est étendu dans la boue, inconscient mais vivant, malgré sa respiration difficile, bien que par à coup. Une jambe est tordue dans un angle étrange et du sang coule sur son pantalon, au goutte à goutte, dégoulinant de l'oreille qu'il aperçoit. Le regard de Barry se fixe sur les quatre silhouettes des prédateurs qui font des cercles et son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regarde les raptors sortir de l'ombre.

Elles sont silencieuses et gracieuses, leur long cou tendu avec curiosité vers l'intrus dans leur enclos. Blue fait le point, rabrouant Delta qui essaye de s'avancer. Delta est impulsive, jeune et moins expérimentée. Blue est prudente. Elle planifie, observe et calcule. Barry peut presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Il note la sécurité qui se place sur la passerelle opposée, le plus silencieusement possible. Blue les repère et siffle en signe d'avertissement puis se reconcentre sur Owen. Sa tête est penchée sur le côté, écoutant ses faibles respirations.

Barry ne peut plus respirer lorsqu'elle se penche sur Owen et renifle bruyamment. D'abord son visage, puis sa veste avant de s'arrêter à sa jambe ensanglantée pour la lécher timidement, comme pour le goûter. Elle émet un bruit et pousse le torse d'Owen avec son museau.

D'habitude, Barry ne travaille pas directement avec les raptors mais il a passé des mois à étudier leur comportement, voir comment elles interagissaient entre elles, avec Owen ou encore avec leurs gardiens. Grady a un lien unique avec elles, et Barry lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'elles avaient un respect forcé pour lui.

Quand Blue pousse doucement sa joue et souffle doucement par les narines, il se dit que c'est peut-être plus que ça.

Les raptors sont la crème des prédateurs : rusés, mortels et intelligents. Il sait grâce aux études menées sur les premiers raptors, et en ayant observé ces quatre-là, qu'ils sont sociaux et extrêmement loyaux à leur meute. Leurs liens familiaux ressemblent à ceux des loups, qu'il a étudié pendant des années même hiérarchie, même esprit d'équipe.

Même nature protective envers les siens.

La réalisation le frappe et les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Les apparents progrès des derniers jours, les petites choses qui changeait la donne, l'augmentation des manœuvres coordonnées qu'ils faisaient avec les raptors. Owen croyait à un coup de chance. Barry soutenait qu'il y avait plus. Maintenant il savait qu'il avait raison.

Le regard de Blue est dirigé vers la sécurité. L'un d'eux lève son arme de quelques centimètres. Elle les a déjà sentis, au début du dressage. Ça avait pris à Owen des semaines pour récupérer sa confiance. Elle sait ce qu'est un fusil paralysant, alors elle grogne et lève ses pattes, toutes serres sorties. Barry lève la main pour arrêter l'homme.

« Ne tire pas ! » crie-t-il « attend un peu, ne tire pas ! »

Blue siffle en reculant d'un pas et se baisse un peu pour qu'Owen soit hors de vue des gardes sur la passerelle. Les trois autres resserrent les rangs, entourant leur beta. Barry est captivé par le spectacle.

« Elles le protègent. »

Ils doivent sortir Owen de là et lui donner des soins. Sa jambe à une mauvaise fracture, il n'a aucune idée des dégâts du coup de foudre et il y a surement d'autres blessures à cause de sa chute qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir. Mais ils ne peuvent pas tirer sur les raptors et encore moins entrer dans la cage tant qu'elles sont présentes. Barry ne pense pas qu'elles les laisseront quitter la cage si elles protègent Owen comme un membre de meute.

Des trombes d'eau se mettent à tomber et Blue secoue la tête en discutant avec les autres. Barry prie alors qu'elle se baisse, doucement, et attrape Owen par le col de sa veste.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il pleut, ils laissent les raptors dans le bâtiment de béton à l'extrêmité de leur enclos. D'autres fois, lorsqu'il n'est prévu que de petites averses, les raptors ne font que se blottir sous le surplomb du portail. Si elles l'amènent là, suffisamment près, Barry pourra peut-être l'atteindre. Il fait signe à deux agents de sécurité de le suivre et descend rapidement de la passerelle.

Bien sûr, Blue dépose l'inconscient derrière elle, se baissant avec les autres pour attendre la fin de la tempête. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Barry, elle se lève de toute sa hauteur, bande son cou qui forme un 's' et crie, sa queue fouettant l'air. C'est une menace, une vraie, qui résonne en lui, mais il écrase le bouton du portail quand même, l'ouvre suffisamment et lance le signal à la sécurité au-dessus de lui qui se met à frapper le seau sur la rampe de la passerelle.

C'est une pauvre distraction, mais il est désespéré, et pendant une demi-seconde l'attention de Blue est ailleurs. C'est suffisant. Il balance sa main dans la cage, attrape Owen par le bras, et le traine derrière le portail tandis que le garde frappe le bouton de fermeture. Quatre raptors enragées frappent en criant dans la cage de fer.

L'ambulance arrive et en sort une équipe de médecins secouristes qui poussent Barry pour examiner Owen. Il peut traduire une grande partie du jargon médical le cœur d'Owen est erratique, son tibia gauche a une fracture ouverte, ses pupilles sont inégales et lentes à réagir. Ils ne savent pas si il y a des traumatismes dus à la foudre ou à la chute mais ils le sanglent sur le brancard et lui mettent une minerve avant de le faire rouler jusqu'à l'ambulance. Ils ne disent rien quand Barry monte après eux. Il croit entendre Blue gémir avant que les portes ne soient fermées.

Il a mal partout, ce qui est étrange parce que s'il a mal c'est qu'il n'a pas été dévoré. Et s'il n'a pas fini en casse-croûte, il peut supposer que ses raptors sont soit mortes, soit abruties et ne lui donneront plus jamais leur confiance. Et maintenant qu'il est en colère et souffrant, il se motive à ouvrir les yeux.

Il est au centre de traumatologie, les rayons du soleil passent à travers un hublot de vitres blindées. Il y a des tubes, des fils et dieu sait quoi d'autre glissé sous les couvertures. Barry est assis à côté du lit, la chaise penchée en arrière, ses pieds appuyés sur le pied de lit. Il somnole mais ouvre un œil lorsqu'Owen se met à bouger, il reprend alors une position normale sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mes raptors ? » sa voix est rauque, sa gorge sèche et douloureuse, ce qui le fait tousser.

« Pourquoi Barry, merci d'avoir sauvé mes fesses d'une cage de raptors malgré les grands risques de mort ou d'amputation. Je suis tellement content d'être en vie et en un seul morceau, je te dois un dîner et beaucoup de bière. »

« Barry… »

« Rien, gray, elles vont bien. Pas de décharge ni de coup de feu. » Il tend à Owen un verre d'eau et le regarde boire à petites gorgées tandis que le soulagement se peint sur son visage quand son mal de gorge s'apaise.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas déjà été digéré ? »

« Tu te souviens quand je te parlais de mes loups ? »

Oui, Barry avait suivi la même meute de loup pendant des années, documentant soigneusement chaque membre. « C'est la raison pour laquelle ils t'ont demandé sur ce projet. Ils pensent que les raptors ont une hiérarchie de groupe très similaire. »

« Pendant toutes ces années il y avait de nombreuses preuves en faveur de cette théorie » Barry se pencha en avant. « Il y a eu un membre de la meute, un beta, qui avait été blessé à la mâchoire par un élan pendant une chasse. Ça a brisé les os, son visage était éclaté. Nous l'avons mis sous sédatifs et soigné du mieux que nous avons pu, mais nous nous attendions vraiment à ce que la meute l'abandonne, ou le dévore. »

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait. » ce n'était pas une question.

« Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Quand il se levait, ils resserraient les rangs pour le protéger. Et pendant des semaines on les a observé lui amener de la nourriture. En le régurgitant comme pour les petits sevrés, pour que ce soit facile à manger. Il a guéri. Sa mâchoire n'a plus jamais été la même mais il a guéri et a vécu longtemps. » Owen est silencieux, dans ses pensées, alors Barry continua. « Au départ, on pensait que c'était un fait rare, mais il y avait des archives. Beaucoup. Des loups qui auraient dû mourir, de fractures ou de maladies, toujours vivants et robustes. Owen, quand tu es tombé dans cet enclos j'étais sûr que les théories allaient être réfutées, que tu allais être une proie facile pour la meute et qu'elles n'hésiteraient même pas. Mais elles ne t'ont pas dévoré. Elles ont resserré les rangs comme si tu étais un membre de la meute, t'ont protégé face à une potentielle menace. » Il sourit. « J'ai failli perdre un membre en te sortant de là. Blue n'était pas prête à nous laisser te prendre sans se battre. Pas parce que tu étais de la nourriture mais parce que tu étais de la meute, elles t'ont protégé comme l'un des leurs. »

Owen est bouche-bée. Il ferme la bouche et déglutit. Ils avaient débattu sur la signification de son lien avec la meute, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça. C'était un tout autre niveau d'importance qu'ils n'avaient jamais considéré comme possible. « Merde » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

« Effectivement. » Barry penche à nouveau sa chaise en arrière et remet ses pieds sur le pied de lit en faisant attention à la jambe cassée d'Owen. « Les gardiens disent qu'elles ne mangent pas bien, arpentent la cage et sont irritables. Elles ne cessent d'attaquer le portail par lequel on t'a sorti dès que quelqu'un s'en approche. » Barry soupire. « Elles réagissent à ton absence comme à l'absence d'un membre de la meute. »

Owen se fige. « Je suis déjà parti avant. Elles n'ont jamais répondu violemment. »

« La dernière fois qu'elles t'ont vu tu étais blessé, mourant. Ton cœur s'est arrêté pendant le trajet, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Elles s'inquiètent pour toi. »

Voilà qui donnait à réfléchir. Ils savent que les raptors sont intelligents, qu'ils ont des liens affectifs et sont attachés aux liens familiaux. Alan Grant en a parlé sur son expérience avec les raptors dans le premier parc et au site-B et les histoires corroborent les théories. Mais ils ne les ont jamais vues appliquées à un _humain_. Après tout, personne n'a jamais essayé de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils ouvraient de nouvelles perspectives avec ce projet de recherche.

« merde » dit-il, toujours à court de mots. Mais il y a ce sentiment qui lui serre les entrailles qui n'est pas déplaisant. C'est de l'espoir, de l'excitation. Du progrès.

Il signe les papiers pour sortir du centre de traumatologie le lendemain matin, ignorant la désapprobation de Barry. Le voyage de retour au site le laisse blanc comme un linge et tremblant, mais son obstination le fait avancer. Il repère l'équipe de sécurité qui a assisté à l'accident et est soulagé de ne voir aucun sous-fifre de Hoskins parmi eux. Ils acceptent facilement de ne pas divulguer ce qu'il s'est passé. Owen et Barry sont d'accord pour ne pas l'écrire dans leurs rapports. Tous deux savent ce que Hoskins veut faire avec les raptors. Il ne doit pas avoir vent d'un quelconque lien entre les raptors et leur entraîneur. Ça n'apporterait que des mauvaises nouvelles.

Leur excuse est fragile, mais elle résistera à une petite enquête. Officiellement, Owen était tout juste conscient mais avait réussi à ramper jusqu'au portail pendant que les raptors étaient assommées par l'équipe de sécurité (parce que Hoskins n'est pas non plus conscient qu'Owen a l'habitude d'envoyer bouler les détails, ce qui est contre ses ordres). Barry avait réussi à le sortir de là sans autre problème. Voilà l'histoire sur laquelle ils étaient restés, et si Hoskins a des doutes, il n'en dit rien.

La première fois qu'il est autorisé à revenir près de la cage, il a encore le plâtre qui le fait souffrir mais il va mieux. Les raptors creusent au fond de l'enclos mais accourent au portail lorsqu'elles sentent du mouvement. Blue écrase son museau contre les barreaux d'acier, ses nasaux flairant son odeur et il sourit. « Je suis là, ma jolie. Je ne vais nulle part, promis. » Et doucement, précautionneusement, il tend la main.

Elle retrousse les lèvres quand ses doigts brossent son museau, et quand il gratte, un grondement sourd qui ressemble à un ronronnement s'échappe de sa poitrine.

Le bruit de gravier écrasé alors que Barry s'approche brise le charme mordant malicieusement ses doigts, Blue appelle les autres et elles disparaissent en un coup de vent.

« Elle appose sa marque. Tu as toujours tous tes doigts. »

Owen secoue sa main, souriant comme un gamin le jour de noël.

« T'as vu ça ?! »

Son cœur est emballé, l'adrénaline parcourt ses veines. Il en vibre presque.

Barry rit, impressionné, un peu terrifié aussi mais aussi un peu jaloux. Owen est excité, mais malgré ses joues rougies, il est pâle et ses membres tremblent aussi à cause d'autre chose que l'adrénaline.

« Allez » dit doucement Barry. « Si Mme Dearing te voit ici trop longtemps, elle n'hésitera pas à te réadmettre de force à l'hôpital. »

« Elle adorerait ça. Elle me punit toujours pour cet horrible rendez-vous » répond-il doucement mais il accepte le bras de Barry et le laisse le ramener chez lui.

 **...**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce one shot**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**


End file.
